The Room
by analise17
Summary: "Action or calm?" Troy considered her question, with some impish glee. What was she playing at this time? He was always up for fun but they would have plenty of that when they met up with everyone else. "Caaaalm?" He answered hesitantly, hoping it was the right option. "Is that your final answer?" "Yes?" "Good! We get to sit down. Come on its close and almost starting!"


_Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, Dole, or any of the talented cast from High School Musical._

* * *

The Room

Surrounded by the throngs of people a young dark-haired girl and fair haired guy turned down one after another crowded street. A midst the horde of humanity they had easily gotten pulled away from their group, barely before shouting a meeting time and place for one hour from then. It was evening after the long drive to their destination and they had been walking together high on the fun around them and their freshly printed diplomas. More than ever the Wild Cats felt like a force to be reckoned with as they celebrated.

Troy glanced at his watch "Well, what would you like to do first since we have some time to ourselves?" His ability to shield his companion from the crowd and their firmly clasped hands had kept them from being pulled in different directions. Also he'd learned to watch her like a hawk – albeit protectively loving and with only a tiny bit of insecurity – since everywhere he took her she had guys turning their heads. What always amazed him is that she never noticed them and one day he had realized why: she was always looking at him, smiling at him, loving him. Not for basketball jock extraordinaire, just Troy Bolton guy-next-door.

Gabriella Montez could have any guys she wanted. She was brilliant, sweet and beautiful. Behind all those brains was a quick wit and easy laugh and Troy counted himself lucky every single day to have her support and affection.

Noticing her hesitation to answer he looked down at her as she worried her lip. They'd been walking for hours drinking in the festivities with everyone and goofing off and she looked tired. That was his fault for dragging her all over the place. Even wearing good shoes it had been a long and busy day for both of them and the noise and crowd was getting even a bit much for him.

Gabys reply brought him out of his thoughts. "I think I got turned around. Where are we?"

"Good point. Let's find a landmark we can use, do you have the map? I gave mine to Chad and Taylor since he lost his in the first ten minutes and didn't want to tell her." She returned his grin with her own and a nod; drifting out of the main traffic they found a spot.

Map out and leaning against a shop wall, it took them less than a minute to find their place. "So, what's good down on this end?"

"Hmm." Her curls fell into her face while she seriously compared their options and he took the chance to smooth them back into place, bringing her gaze back to his. With a twinkle in her eye she asked him "Action or calm?"

Troy considered her question, with some impish glee. What was she playing at this time? He was always up for fun but they would have plenty of that when they met up with everyone else. "Caaaalm?" He answered hesitantly, hoping it was the right option.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes?"

"Good! We get to sit down. Come on its close and almost starting!" Grabbing his hand again she pulled him into the fray and down several streets. Maybe she wasn't tired, or maybe she was just excited.

Their surroundings became more exotic with tropical foliage and he saw things he knew he wanted to come back and see later, but only after he found out what had his beautiful girl so eager. Stepping into an empty courtyard Gaby looked around quickly and then set off again towards the building under the trees towards a shaft of light. Coming closer he realized it was a door that was open just a crack and he could hear someone talking inside.

"Have they already started?" He asked in curiosity.

She wheeled around, curls flying with a finger placed over her lips. "Shhh!" Well that was a first. Opening the door a bit wider she slipped through, pulling him behind. At the last second he had the presence of mind to close the door partway again.

Slipping into some chairs in the nearly empty room he heard the park attendant say "Looks like they're taking a little nap folks so we're going to have to wake them up to start the show. So everyone on the count of three say 'Wake up Jose!' One. Two. Three!"

"Wake up Jose!" Belted Gaby next to him.

Troy was a beat behind. "Wake up Jose?"

A light turned on… What the…?

Talking parrots. Named Jose. And Michael. With strange accents. He could feel his eyebrows trying to escape permanently into his hairline and he stole a glance at Gabriella next to him. She was pretending to avidly watch the animatronic birds like they held the answers that would land her a Nobel Prize; the fact that she was smiling and biting her lip to keep from laughing hysterically were her only giveaway's.

"Gabriella Montez, where are we?"

Turning to him she sang along perfectly with the birds in her angelic voice and the ceiling lit up - Gah! There were more of them!

"In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room! In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room! All the birds sing words and the flowers bloom! In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room!"

_Welcome to our tropical hideaway, you lucky people you!  
If we weren't in the show starting right away,  
We'd be in the audience too  
All together!_

Images of Sharpay dancing hula around him with Ryan frantically working a menagerie of Polynesian accompaniment invaded his brain from wherever he had banished them. Troy shook his head in amazement as her self-control failed her. Trying to stifle her giggles with eyes shining at what must be his gob smacked expression. She got him. She really got him this time. The game was ON.

_The boys in the back are kamikaze  
Because of their claws?  
No, because they're macaws!_

Troy had to snort at the painful pun and reached over to tickle her sides so she laughed even harder than the show warranted. Once she grabbed him back and whispered "Uncle!" he relented. But every now and then he poked her so she punctuated the lyrics in all the wrong places.

_And our fine feathered friend is a jolly toucan_

"Eep!" Placing two hand over her mouth Gabriella tried to hold her giggles in.

_And two can sound better than one toucan can  
The bird of paradise is an elegant bird  
It likes to be seen and it loves to be heard  
Most little birdies will fly away_

Snort – She wasn't doing much better.

_But the Tiki Room birds are here every day  
Our show is delightful we hope you'll agree_

"Ha!"

_We hope that it fills you with pleasure and glee_

"Eek!" Ok, so one fit the lyrics.

_Because if we don't make you feel like that  
We're gonna wind up on the lady's hat_

Finally when the second chorus started he pulled her close and nuzzled her ear. Quietly he started to sing along to her; Gaby jerked her head to confirm it was really coming from him.

_In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room  
In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room  
All the birds sing words and the flowers croon  
In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room_

Grinning with him she sang the last verse to Troy.

_Our magnificent production is yet to come  
So strum the guitar and beat the drum  
We've been hit and we know you adore us  
So come on and join us in another chorus_

Shaking his head again he brought his voice to join hers, melding the melody in tenor and soprano for the two repeats.

_In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room  
In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room  
All the birds sing words and the flowers croon  
In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room_

_In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room  
In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room  
All the birds sing words and the flowers croon  
In the Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Room!_

He could tell he was grinning like a fool as Gaby's own smile beamed back at him, but he didn't care. They automatically joined the applause and stretching stood to return to the insanity that is Disneyland on Grad Night.

"Alright, what made you pick the Tiki Room?" Holding her hand he brushed his thumb over hers to let her know he had really forgiven her.

Still grinning she squeezed back and her chocolate eyes met his own. "Besides Sharpay? It's one of my favorites. Ever since I was a kid, when I got a bit older my dad was the only one who would come with me since I couldn't go off by myself."

Pulling them to a stop he faced her with a small smile on his lips. He felt so warmed by the gesture; she'd wanted him to be a part of the precious memories she'd had with her father. "Thank you for sharing it with me, then. It means a lot."

Cupping her cheek gently he leaned down and kissed her softly, ignoring the catcalls from the teenage crowd.

Pulling back he saw the love in her eyes. "You're welcome, and thanks for going along with it." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "What?"

"My turn." Pulling her along her worried voice called behind him. "Troy? Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see." Now he had his bearings and after the rest from the show they were ready.

Together they re-entered the mob of newly graduated teenagers ready for another adventure.

The End

* * *

AN: This was one of my favorite attractions at Disneyland and when I got older only my Dad would accompany me. I haven't seen the new one but a part of me doesn't want to; I like my memory the way it is. The lyrics are property of Disney. I own nothing. At this time this work is a stand-alone.


End file.
